Many storage containers, such as large truck trailers and garages, for example, include an overhead door constructed from longitudinal panels hingedly joined together and supported by rollers that ride in a pair of door guide tracks. The weight of the door may be balanced by a counterbalance mechanism including either a torsion spring system or a pair of extension springs, for example. The counterbalance mechanism is typically mounted on the header wall above the door of the trailer. The guide tracks are typically positioned on the outer sidewalls of the trailer and extend vertically upward from the floor of the opening to the top of the opening, where they then extend backward in a horizontal direction slightly below the roof of the enclosure. During operation, the rollers of the overhead door travel within the guide track and allow the door to be moved between a closed, vertical position to an opened, horizontal position.